1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a phase offset tracking module and method for tracking the phase offset caused by residual frequency offset in OFDM based transmission systems, and in particular, to a phase offset tracking module and method for tracking a phase offset in a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related receiver, the phase offset tracking module (e.g. digital phase lock loop (DPLL)) is utilized to track a phase offset in each received symbol, especially in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) receiver. The phase offset tracking module, however, may take a long convergence time and degrade performance for initial symbols during acquisition stage. Additionally, the related DPLL can not be applied directly in some receivers (e.g. Multi-band Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MB-OFDM) receiver).